popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Boku no kimochi wo egaku
Lyrics Nihongo ひたむきな姿を描く そう言って筆をとった 前を見て進む先には キミが輝く何かがある それを目指して いけばいいんだよ 見えない力がみなぎる やっぱり不思議な言葉 それでも 不安がよぎるときも 怖いと思うときも その言葉で吹き飛ばして 行けるさ！ キミが夜空を見れば 僕は三日月を描くだろう そうやって未来へ 少しずつの思いが重なり合ってゆく 雨にも負けない気持ちで 最後には僕のサインを Lalalala･･･ Romaji hitamuki na sugata wo egaku sou itte fude wo totta mae wo mite susumu saki ni wa kimi ga kagayaku nani ka ga aru sore wo mezashite ikeba iinda yo mienai chikara ga minagiru yappari fushigi na kotoba sore demo fuan ga yogiru toki mo kowai to omou toki mo sono kotoba de fukitobashite ikeru sa! kimi ga yozora wo mireba boku wa mikazuki wo egaku darou sou yatte mirai e sukoshizutsu no omoi ga kasanariatte yuku ame ni mo makenai kimochi de saigo ni wa boku no SIGN wo Lalalala... English Translation Long Version ひたむきな姿を描く そう言って筆をとった 前を見て進む先には キミが輝く何かがある それを目指していけばいいんだよ 見えない力がみなぎる やっぱり不思議な感覚 それでも 不安がよぎるときも 怖いと思うときも その言葉で吹き飛ばして 行けるさ！ キミが夜空を見れば 僕は三日月を描くだろう そうやって未来へ 少しずつの思いが重なり合ってゆく 雨にも負けない気持ちで 最後には僕のサインを あどけないキミの瞳に 映る最初のステージ 悔しいくらい輝く星に 思いきり手を伸ばしたいよ 僕が少しだけ不思議な顔したら ペンで雑に描いてくれた少女の強い思いが あったよ！ うまくいってるときも つまづくときがあっても 全部受け止めてあげるよ 大丈夫！ キミがただ気にしてる ｢初心を忘れちゃダメだ｣って その言葉を大事に いつかの夢の続き 必ず目の前に タイミングよくやってくる 二人の気持ちが一つなら… それを目指していけばいいんだよ 見えない力がみなぎる やっぱり不思議な言葉 それでも 不安がよぎるときも 怖いと思うときも その言葉で吹き飛ばして 行けるさ！ キミが夜空を見れば 僕は三日月を描くだろう そうやって未来へ 少しずつの思いが重なり合ってゆく 雨にも負けない気持ちで 最後には僕のサインを Lalalala... Long Romaji Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *'僕の気持ちを描く' has a long version, titled as キミと、僕の気持ちを描く, found in the pop'n music éclale Original Soundtrack. Trivia *'僕の気持ちを描く' marks Tomoyuki Uchida's first appearance in the pop'n music series since attack in the minor key back in pop'n music Sunny Park. **It also marks his first song with vocalist NU-KO. **It is also Tomoyuki's first original song featuring only female vocals. *'僕の気持ちを描く's' EX chart was re-rated in pop'n music éclale on March 22nd, 2016. *'僕の気持ちを描く's' EASY chart was re-rated in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on March 29th, 2017. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) NU-KO Hi, every popper!! I'm NU-KO! Are you enjoying the world of éclale? This time, me and Mr. T will receive to do a feature; furthermore, we're very happy to listen about the responsibility characters of Mimi and Nyami; absurd players felt tension! In the beginning, I'm worried a lot, one thing or another, about the song image, but I feel excited when I looked at them! Coming here, the image has a stirring effect, spreading and chasing; this song hardens firmly bright, and with their energy, the power gave me many places to express a lot! With lyrics and very good lyrics, specifically, I really love to be part of two good friends, "If I look at the night sky, I'll draw the crescent moon". Together in encouragement, going to walk to support, we think about the perfect music for them! Mr. T No, no, I have been creating a new song for a long period. I am called Mr. T! I'm sorry that the square cheated 16 times quickly. If I rethink, I have lots of dreams that I exactly chugged on lots of shaved ice, I've started to call wac and PON six times. PON: "Ms. Whiskers receive to write this character song for next time." T: "Uh, Mii..." wac: "Sure, isn't she cute? (I know the whiskers, because of the main character)" PON: "It's one week" wac: "It's allowed" T: "Yuh, yes..." I'm in a calm mood as always (laughs) Staff Comments Oya My first impression is incredible to have bright songs. Mimi was cute to have something accustomed to happiness. I hope to come and listen to the lyrics! Konya It is the song that makes it very bright and positive. Playing this song was dented by a private time being carried off from today's day! PON Mr.T of the long-awaited! And that the collaboration with the NU-KO, has become for the first time in a long time even those who recently touched a Pop'n also enjoy the song more of a Pop'n. Melody is a can that does not disappoint in an atmosphere exactly it can be said that the Mr.T clause. No is a song full of hope were a perfect for Mimi and Nyami. Aside, I was watching the filming together we met in Mr.T's by chance when I went to visit the Roketesuto of Pop'n Music éclale. But I think often if I have been exquisitely overlapped from Mr.T. I do not know well, but I might be able to stretch my beard. But it's a lie. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Mr. T Songs Category:NU-KO Songs Category:Tomoyuki Uchida Songs Category:Iori Saeki Songs